The Reunion
by my incessant banter
Summary: What's happened after Chrismukkah? Marissa's alive, but despite his best efforts, Ryan can't convince Marissa to come back home. Follow on from the ghost of Chrismukkah past ... Updated ! incomplete


**The OC**

**The Reunion**

**Despite his best efforts, Ryan can't get Marissa to come home. Back home in Newport, things are crazy. Julie won't forgive Jimmy at any cost. Taylor doesn't know what to do now that Marissa's alive. Will she lose Ryan?**

I decided not to create chapters seeming as I hadn't finished Scene 3. So this just continues on from where Seth hugged Summer. I'm really sorry if it causes any inconvenience for anyone. I don't really like my whole seth-summer-anna plot. I think it's kind of boring. If you have any suggestions, please comment with them. Thanks _grins_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The OC or any of the characters on there…sadly _cries bucketloads_

**Note:** This is just a fan fiction I wrote of how I wished the episodes of Season 4 had gone. This continues on from my other fan fiction **'The ghost of Chrismukkah past'**. In this fanfic, I am planning to write about the 26th, 28th and 31st so that I can fit in New Years. That's why days have been skipped. It might be a little confusing. Sorry if it is. This is still in progress

-------

Sandy voiceover: Previously on The OC

INT-Roberts Residence

Ryan watches the store's security tape

Ryan: is that? Is that…?

Julie: Marissa

INT-Cohen residence

Ryan: It's Marissa, she might…she might be alive

Seth: So…what do you think? Jimmy Cooper paid people off to say that she was dead when she was actually alive?

Ryan: I going to Providence

Seth: To look for Marissa?

Ryan: I don't know

INT-Newport group office

Sandy opens the letter carefully

Sandy: Caleb, what have you done?

INT-Cohen residence

Anna: Summer!

Summer: _surprised_ Anna

Summer: Come on Cohen, you invited her first, but you didn't even think of inviting me?

INT-Roberts Residence

Taylor: Did he say anything to you about, you know, me … and him

Seth: Look Taylor, he likes you, but I think for now, just give him some space.

Taylor turns to walk back. She looks really sad

EXT. Outside the diner

Seth: Because Summer Roberts, I LOVE you and I'm so sorry I ever did anything to make you feel that I didn't

INT. Roberts Residence

Julie: _surprised _Jimmy, what are you doing here?

EXT. Providence

Ryan: Julie, I found her.

INT. Cohen residence

Julie: That was Ryan. He found Marissa. She's alive

EXT. Providence

The girl gets out of her car. Ryan gets out of his car. She's closing her door. Ryan walks up to her from behind. He put his hand on her shoulder

Ryan: Marissa

Marissa stares at him for a while

Marissa: _stunned_ Ryan

Scene 1 

INT. Cohen Residence-Kirsten and Sandy's bedroom

Kirsten is sitting at her dressing table putting on jewelry as Sandy walks in. He hands her a cup of coffee.

Sandy: What a way to end the year

Kirsten: Remember we've still got a few more days until New Year

Sandy: _(smiles) _I know honey

Kirsten: I still can't believe Marissa's alive

Sandy: Me either

Kirsten: And I can't believe Jimmy would do something like that. Why would he hide it from everyone?

Sandy: Ryan said that it wasn't up to Jimmy, that is was what Marissa wanted

Kirsten: But still…

Sandy: I can talk to Jimmy if you want?

Kirsten stares lovingly at Sandy 

Kirsten: Thanks honey, but…I think I'll talk to him myself.

---Opening Credits---

Scene 2 

INT. Roberts' residence

Julie is sitting at the table and staring blankly at nothing. Kaitlin walks in.

Kaitlin: Mom? Are you okay?

Julie closes her eyes 

Julie: All that time, when we thought she was gone

Kaitlin walks over to her mom and takes a seat next to her. She wraps her arm around her and hugs her.

Kaitlin: Are we going to see her?

Julie: I don't know honey

The doorbell rings 

Kaitlin: I'll get that

_Kaitlin walks to the door and opens it._

Kaitlin: Dad

Jimmy: Hey kiddo

Kaitlin: I don't think she'll want to see you

Jimmy: It's worth a try

Kaitlin: it's up to you

They both walk into the dining room. Julie sees Jimmy 

Julie: _(slightly angry)_ Get out of here Jimmy

Jimmy: Look Julie, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, _(turns to Kaitlin) _both of you. Believe me, I wanted to, I really did, but it wasn't up to me. Marissa-

Julie: _(interrupts)_ Is my daughter too! The least you could've done was tell me

_Julie walks off. Jimmy and Kaitlin exchange looks. Julie slams a door shut. _

INT. Jimmy and Marissa's house in Providence

_Ryan is sitting on the couch while Marissa is in the kitchen._

Marissa: Tea? Coffee? Water?

Ryan: Uh, no thanks

Marissa walks from the kitchen and sits next to Ryan 

Marissa: So you found me

Ryan: Why didn't you just stay in Newport? You didn't have to pretend that you were dead

Marissa: I needed a clean slate, from everything. The past year hasn't exactly been the best year ever

Marissa gets up and walks to the window. She stares out the window 

Ryan: But your whole life was in Newport. You just left it. You left your mom, your sister, Summer…and you left me

_Marissa turns around. They stare at each other._

Ryan: Come back home, please

Marissa: I can't

Ryan: Why?

Marissa: It's not that easy for me

Ryan: _(slightly raises his voice)_ For you? For you? Marissa, what about everyone else back home?! Did you ever think it was easy for us? You died, I saw you die! And then now four months later

Marissa: I never wanted things to be like this okay?

Ryan: And now you have a chance to fix things, but you won't. What are you going to do? Stay out here and hide for the rest of your life like a floating ghost?

_Marissa opens and closes her mouth. Ryan gets up_

Ryan: You know what? All that time when you said your dad was the coward; I was the coward, for leaving, for hiding. I guess the tables turned. I'm going home

_Music plays: You could be happy – Snow patrol (Slow motion) Ryan walks to the door taking one last look at Marissa. She stands there staring at Ryan. She then looks down. Ryan walks out the door and closes it. Marissa mouths, "Wait, Ryan". She then looks back down and a tear drops. Outside, Ryan gets into his car and drives off. He turns around one last time taking one last look at the house. Inside Marissa is crying silently. She mouths, "I'm sorry"._

_Music fades_

Scene 3 

INT. Cohen's residence-Seth's room

_Summer and Seth are lying on Seth's bed, both staring up at the ceiling. Both are holding their plastic horses._

Seth: So Marissa's alive

Summer: Yep

Seth: I thought you'd be a little more excited

_Summer sits up_

Summer: It's just, we all thought she was gone. And now it turns out she's alive. What if she doesn't come back home to Newport? What are we meant to do?  
Seth: Do you think that right now you're referring to everyone as 'we' or yourself? Summer, there's something else to this…I can tell

_Summer pats Princess Sparkle_

Summer: It's just, She was my best friend. Then I thought she was gone. Every night after she died, I was haunted with memories. Now that she's alive, I just ... I just don't know what to do. How to feel

_Seth pulls Summer in for a hug_

Seth: I'll be right here beside you Summer. Things will be alright.

_There's a knock on Seth's door_

Anna: Seth? Can I come in?

Seth: Hey, Anna!

_Anna walks in_

Anna: Summer! Hey

Summer: Hey

Anna: Are you ok?

Summer: Yeah…I think

Seth: What are you still doing here? I thought you were going back to Pittsburgh

Anna: Well, I was, but then after Chrismukkah dinner…I think the least I could do is be here. I'd really like to see how Marissa's going and I wanted to see how you guys were

Seth: We don't know how Marissa's going yet. Ryan hasn't called and we don't know when he's coming home.

_Anna nods. Seth nods._

Summer: Hey Anna, do you know how Luke is? Did he go back home?

Anna: I don't know. I think he's staying here for now as well, but I'm not sure

Seth: Sumer? The first person you ask about it Luke?

Summer: He was Marissa's first you jackass. He cares about her

_Summer hits Seth_

Seth: But he cheated on her with her best friend and he slept with her mom. you call that caring about her?

_Summer hits Seth harder_

Seth: Ow! God woman!

_Anna laughs. Seth's phone rings._

Seth: It's Ryan

_Seth picks up the phone_

Seth: Ryan? Hey

_Seth nods and then hangs up._

Summer: Well? What'd he say?

Seth: He's coming home in a few hours

Anna: With Marissa?

Seth: He didn't say

**Scene 4**

INT. OC airport

_Ryan just got off the plane. He sees Taylor standing a few metres away. She waves. He waves back with a surprised expression. They walk towards each other_

Taylor: Seth told me you were coming back and I thought I surprise you and give you a ride home.

_She leans in for a kiss, but instead Ryan gives her his cheek. She's disappointed and a little embarrassed_

Ryan: Thanks

Taylor: So, um, how's Marissa?

Ryan: She's good

Taylor: Good? Good…

_Taylor looks away._

Taylor: Are we-?

Ryan: Look Taylor, I'm sorry, but things have kinda changed in the past few days and…

Taylor: Just say it Ryan

Ryan: I don't think…

Taylor: There's a chance for us?

_Ryan looks at her apologetically_

Ryan: I'm sorry Taylor, but I think, we should just be friends for now

_Taylor is really sad and disappointed_

Taylor: Why? Because Marissa's alive, and now you don't need someone to replace her

Ryan: It's not that

Taylor: What is it? Is it because I'm nothing like Marissa?

Ryan: I'm not, I'm not ready even for Marissa

Music plays: The End's not near – Band of horses

_Taylor nods_

Taylor: Oh, Okay. So friends…

_Ryan nods_

Taylor: Well do you need a ride from a friend?

_Ryan smiles and so does Taylor. They walk off_

EXT. Cohen residence

_Taylor's car pulls up in the driveway_

INT. Cohen residence

_Taylor and Ryan walk into the dining room. Kirsten walks up and gives Ryan a hug_

Kirsten: How are you?

Ryan: I'm good

Sandy: Hey kid

Ryan: Hey

Sandy: How's Marissa?

Ryan: She's good

Seth: Speaking of Marissa, where is she?

Ryan: Marissa's not coming home

_Ryan walks to the pool house. Everyone exchanges looks._

INT. Pool house

_Ryan walks in and sits on the bed and stares blankly. Seth walks in_

Seth: Hey Ryan

Ryan: Hey

Seth: You okay?

Ryan: We got into this fight, well not exactly; I just…said some things I wish I didn't

_Seth sits down and pats Ryan on the back_

Ryan: All that time the only thing I wanted to do was hug her. Never let her go again, but I didn't do that. And now I'm not gonna see her again

Seth: So she's really not coming back

_Ryan shakes his head. He then buries his head in his hands. Taylor who was hiding outside, had heard him talk about Marissa. She lets a tear drop. The scene fades into black and the music fades as well._

INT. Pool house

_Seth walks into the pool house. Ryan is putting on his shoes_

Seth: three more days until New Year

Ryan: Can't wait for this year to end

Seth: I can understand why you want it to

Ryan: Yesterday and the day before weren't the best days ever

Seth: Yeah, nods So how did Julie take the news that Marissa wasn't coming back, when you told her yesterday?

Ryan: Not very well

_Seth nods_

Seth: So Luke's coming over later

Ryan: Yeah?

Seth: surprised or now

_Luke's in the doorway of the pool house. Ryan turns around_

Ryan: Luke! Hey

Luke: Hey. Hey Cohen

Seth: Hey

INT. Cohen Residence

_Kirsten is on the phone_

Kirsten: Hi Jimmy, it's me, can you come over please?

INT. Pool house

Luke: So she won't come back?

INT. Cohen residence

_Jimmy and Kirsten are sitting and talking_

Jimmy: I didn't want to hide the fact that she was alive. I wanted her to go on with her life, but it wasn't up to me. Marissa made her choice. She said she was going to start over. Stay with me and help me.

INT. Pool House

Ryan: She said, she couldn't come back home to Newport.

Luke: Is she alright?

INT. Cohen Residence

Jimmy: And now Julie won't listen to what I have to say.

Kirsten: I'm not going to argue with Julie. I do think you should've told her. But I'm not going to say you did the wrong thing. There is nothing I wouldn't do for my children

Jimmy: that's what I want to tell Julie, but I can't at all

INT. Pool house

Ryan: She's fine. I haven't talked to her since I left though

INT. Cohen residence

Kirsten: I think I can help you with that

Jimmy: Thank you Kirsten

_Kirsten Smiles_

Jimmy: there's also someone else I have to talk to. Only if it's okay with you

Kirsten: Who?

Jimmy: Ryan?

Kirsten: Sure, I'll get him and I'll talk to Julie. I'll try to get her to talk to you

Jimmy: Thank you so much Kirsten

_Kirsten walks to the pool house._

INT. Pool house

Kirsten: Oh, hi Luke

Luke: Hey Mrs Cohen

Kirsten: Ryan?

_They both walk out of the pool house_

INT. Cohen Residence

Kirsten: Jimmy would like to talk to you, but only if it's okay with you

Ryan: Uh, okay

_Jimmy sees Ryan. He stands up_

Jimmy: hey Ryan

Ryan: Hey

Kirsten: I'll leave you two alone

_She calls Julie_

Kirsten: Julie?

_Kirsten walks off._

Jimmy: So look, I'm sorry about not telling you about Marissa

Ryan: It was up to her. You couldn't tell me even if you wanted to

Jimmy: I know. And I know how much pain you went through and I feel terrible about that.

_Ryan looks away_

Ryan: You didn't have to pretend she was dead you know?

Jimmy: I know. I'm sorry Ryan. I really am

Ryan: yeah, I know

_Ryan stares far off. Jimmy stares at Ryan apologetically. He then puts his hand on Ryan's shoulder_

Jimmy: She really does love you, you know?

_Ryan smiles._

Ryan: Me too

_The doorbell rings_

Kirsten: (_calling from the other room)_ I'll get it

_Kirsten walks up to the door. She opens it_

Kirsten: Julie, thanks for coming

Julie: No problem. What's the emergency?

Kirsten: (_Unsure)_ Uh

_She walks Julie into the room that Ryan and Jimmy are in_

Julie: (_Angry)_ No!

Jimmy: Look Julie, I need to talk to you

_Seth and Luke walk in_

Julie: NO! I don't have to hear ANYTHING you have to say, you son of a bitch!

_Seth, Luke, Ryan and Kirsten exchange looks/ expressions_

Jimmy: Julie, I want to apologize

Julie: For what?! For hiding my daughter from me? For making me believe she was dead? For making me feel like I had NOTHING ELSE TO LIVE FOR ANYMORE IN THE LAST FOUR MONTHS??

Jimmy: I-I know. I know-

_Julie interrupts him by walking up to him and slapping him on the face_

Jimmy: I NEVER want ANYTHING to do with you again

_Julie walks off into the pool house. Everyone stands there shocked and feeling awkward_

Kirsten: I'll talk to Julie

Ryan: Kirsten, is it okay if I do that?

Kirsten: um, Yeah sure.

_Ryan gives a thank you smile. Kirsten returns the smile. Ryan walks to the pool house_

Kirsten: (_Worried) _Uh, Uh, Jimmy?

INT. Pool House

_Julie is sitting on the bed crying. She buries her head in her hands. Ryan walks in and sits beside her_

Ryan: Uh, hi

Julie: (_politely)_ If it's okay Ryan, I'd like to be alone now

Ryan: Yeah sure, but just so you know, he didn't want to pretend she was dead

_Ryan waits for a reply. He doesn't get one so he continues_

Ryan: It was what Marissa wanted. He did it because he loves her and he would do anything for her

_Julie breathes in deeply_

Ryan: She's doing pretty good you know?

Julie: Is she?

Ryan: Yeah

Julie: I wish she'd come home. I really miss her

Ryan: She misses you too

Julie: yeah?

Ryan: (_smiles)_ yeah

_Julie lets out a small laugh_

Julie: Never thought that day would come. All these years I've been such a terrible mother. I was surprised she forgave me.

_They both let out a small laugh_


End file.
